


Here for You

by SpiritOfRoses



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drug Use, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mpreg, not really drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfRoses/pseuds/SpiritOfRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is suddenly turned into a human experiments for Hojo, and is stuck between a rock and a hard place. His body is no long what is once was and he doesn't know what to do. He wants to reach out to Zack for help, but doesn't want to be shunned for something he didn't even ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a long time ago (i.e: four years ago) on Fan Fiction. A lot of people liked it so I decided to pick it up again. I wasn't happy with the first version so this is 'Here for you' 2.0! :D

Cloud slid the door to his room shut, swiping his key card to lock it before he turned to head down the long hall way. The blond ran a gloved hand over his face, an exhausted sigh slipping past his lips. Today was supposed to be an off day for all cadets, since the previous day had been the ‘entry exams’. This exam was to see if someone had the slightest chance of making it up into ranks of SOLDIER. Cloud had past, ShinRa posting the results the night of. He pressed the elevator button, watching closely for one of the four lights above the doors to flash green. Once the doors opened he walked into the small space, clicking the floor that was the science labs.  


During the exam score reveal, they were told a strange bit of information that no cadet had ever heard of happening. Before they could go to the training camp to build up their skills, they had to take physical. Cloud just found it an unnecessary step. Before becoming cadets they had had a physical done, and they got check ups every two or so months. He just bit his tongue though, he had passed the exam and that is all that mattered. One more physical wasn't going to be that bad. Blue eyes looked up as the elevator chimed, alerting him that he had made it to his desired floor. He stepped out into the busy lobby, cadets who had passed flooding the small room. Cloud walked over the receptionist, who looked like she really didn't want to be there, and told her his name and ID number. She shooed him off once she confirmed he was entered. He walked over to one of the less busy corners and leaned against the wall, waiting for his name to be called. Two cadets that had been in his training squad noticed him, walking over to the smaller man.  


“Hey Cloud.” The shorter one waved, a huge smile on his face. Cloud shifted awkwardly, shooting a shy smile to him.  


“This really sucks. I mean, we worked so hard to pass that damn exam that they harp about the second you join up. Now they tell us if we don't pass physical requirements, we don't move to camp.” The taller of the two spat, arms crossed over his broad chest as he glared in the direction of the labs. Clouds eyes shot up, confusion on his face.  


“When did they say that?” The smaller man snickered, patting Cloud on the shoulder.  


“Cloud Strife.” The man said, eyes scanning the room. The blond felt his heart skip as he took a step forward, hands clenched into fists to try and and hide his nerves. The older man looked him over quickly before waving the man in, disappearing from the door. Cloud quickly moved to follow the man, mind racing as he wondered if what his friends had told him. As he entered a small room he got a closer look at the dark haired man. His name was Hojo, he was the head of the science department. Cloud had seen the man once or twice around the building. He motioned for the blond to stand in the middle of the room, the cadet feeling like prey being watched by predator. Hojo walked in circles around the younger man, humming to himself as he scribbled down notes on his clipboard. Cloud sucked in a sharp breath as the scientist stopped right in front of him, a smile on his face. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was a twisted one.  


“Remove your shirt.” The man snapped, smile dropping. Cloud hesitated for a moment before peeling his shirt away off, exposing his slightly tone chest. Even after all the drills and missions he had been on, he was still one of the less build men in the cadets. Hojo began to circle him again, smile slowly growing back. The blonde flinched when a hand was suddenly placed on his stomach, close to his pants line. “My, you have such a feminine build.” Cloud could feel his face heating up.  


“Um… Sir?” He asked, watching as he moved to stand behind him, hand now resting on the small of his back. When the cadet got no response he moved to speak again, only to snap his mouth shut when Hojo let out a sharp laugh.  


“I have found it! Exactly what I need.” The man snickered as he walked over to a counter, placing his clipboard down and rummaging around for something. Panic washed over the cadet, the want to flee almost winning over him.  


“Sir, I’m sorry but I don't understand. What is-” He was cut off by a gasp that left him. Wide blue eyes shot down to his stomach. Hojo stood in front of him, a syringe filled with a glowing liquid. Warmth spread through his body, numbness slowly creeping up his limbs.  


“Don’t worry, it’s nothing that is going to kill you. Just some Mako mixed with some sedatives.” The twisted smile was completely set on his lips, eyes gleaming with sick interest. “I’m going to have to ask you to cooperate with me, since I need to use your body for a very important experiment.” A grown echoed in Clouds chest, the blonde sinking to his knees as his legs became useless. He tried to push himself up, tried to yell for someone, but nothing worked. Two larger men entered the room, walking over and picking Cloud up and moving him to a metal table. Hojo told on man to go out and tell the rest of the cadets that physicals were done for today. As the men both left, Hojo turned to face the small cadet, resting a hand on his stomach.  


“You see, I got to thinking. What if men could some how bear children; was it possible? Could I make another Sephiroth, but stronger.” He glanced up to met Clouds gaze. “But I need a man with a female build. Other men are just too built, no curves. That makes holding a child rather difficult.” The scientist smirked, leaning in close to the other, and whispered. “And I have been told by a source that you and the SOLDIER, Zack Fair, are rather close. It is rumored that you two may be seeing each other. That would just make my work that much easier. He would make a fine test subject.” Cloud wanted to scream and hit the man. He didn't want Zack dragged into this mad man's dream. He watched helplessly as Hojo hooked up an IV, sticking the needle into his vein. His vision began to wave, darkness creeping into his vision. He tried to fight it, but whatever the man was pumping into him was too strong.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cloud groaned as he cracked his eyes open, colors mixing in ways in a way that make his stomach flip. After a few deep breathes, he opened his eyes fully. first thing he noticed was he was in the infirmary. His head was throbbing and his torso hurt. slowly he pushed himself up so he was sitting, his head not approving of the sudden movement at first. The cadet tried to remember how he had got there, but his mind was blank. the sound of the door clicking open snapped him from this thoughts. Blue eyes looked up to see a nurse walking in. She smiled as she closed the door, glancing down at her file.  


“I’m glad to see you have woken up. How are you feeling?” Cloud shot her a skeptical look. He was still so confused.  


“My head hurts… and I feel sick to my stomach…” He murmured, realizing how dry his throat was. The nurse nodded, writing down what he said. She reached out and pushed the other gently, motioning for him to lie down.  


“I’ll go get you some medication to help with the head and stomach. Oh, Professor Hojo Is here to check up on you. I will send him in now that you are awake.” She smiled before walking out. Cloud stared at the door, mind racing as he tried to take in the information. Hojo. wasn't he with him before all of this? He groaned, running a hand through spiked hair. His memory was just not coming back. Tired eyes shifted to look at the door again, but instead of the nurse, Hojo walked in instead. All the muscle in his body tensed as the scientist smiled. That twisted smile.  


“I’m glad to see you are awake. I was getting nervous that you wouldn't make it.” He moved so he stood at the end of the bed the blonde was lying in, arms crossed as he watched the younger man. “How are you feeling?” Cloud was silent for a long time before clenching his jaw and looking up to the older man.  


“What the hell did you do to me? I don’t remember anything…” He watched in fear as Hojo let out a laugh, reaching into a pocket that was on his lab coat. He pulled out a syringe full of glowing green liquid.  


“You will find you soon enough. But you will be needing a dose of Mako a day, Starting tonight” He handed the syringe to the cadet. “Come see me when you need more. The moment you run out, come to me. You don't want to find out what happens what happens if you miss even one does.” The nurse pushed the door open, a small cup with medication in her hand. Hojo stood as she looked between the two in confusion. Hojo moved to leave, waving the woman off. “He can be released today, I just checked him over.” With that he left the room.

Cloud was soon released, syringe of Mako safely tucked in this pocket. The walk back to his room was long, almost all in a daze. He remembered the physical and Hojo talking about an experiment. Why couldn't he remember anything else? He wasn't sure how long he had been standing outside his door, just staring at it. He reached for his key card, swiping to unlock the door, before slipping in and shutting the door behind him. He kicked off his combat boots, shedding his shirt and the rest of his cadet uniform till he was just left in the pants. The blonde flopped down so he was laying on his back in the center of his small bed. He bit his bottom lip, tears welling up in his eyes, his emotions getting the best of him.  


He got up slowly, deciding that maybe a shower would help him, when suddenly the room started to spin. He gasped as the room started to be tinted but green and his head felt like it was about to break open. Panic shot through him. Was this because of what that madman had done to him? He cried as his stomach and chest began to sting, as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly. The words that Hojo had said to him earlier that evening echoed in his head. Cloud scrabbled around his room, finding the syringe on the nightstand where he had tossed it when he first walked in. He grabbed syringe shaking hands, taking a deep breath before pushing the needle into his arm and clicking the button on the top. Warmth suddenly began to fill him, his vision returning to normal and pain disappearing. He pulled the needle out, dropping it to the floor. his breaths came out in broken, shaken sobs. He was so scared. What had happened to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Someone very close to me passed away and it made it very hard for me to sit down and write. So if this chapter is a little off, it's cause I have not written in a long while. I hope to be updating more, I got some ideas for this story. >:3  
> Hope you enjoy~!

Zack tilted his head back against the wall he was leaning against, snapping his phone shut, and stuffing it in he pocket. He had promised the blonde cadet that they would train the whole week before the cadet had to go to camp. He and Cloud had trained many times before, and Cloud always beat him to the training room they always met at. That's why Zack couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He had beat the blonde to the training room, and the other was now thirty minutes late.  


The raven pulled out his phone once again, hoping to see a missed call icon on the screen. He had called the other almost three times now, hoping Cloud was just worn out and sleeping in. But when he was met with no missed calls, he knew something was very wrong. Zack stuffed his phone back into the pocket and made his way to the cadet barracks  


As Zack stepped out of the elevator, he was surprised by the lack of activity. Normally the barracks were buzzing with energy, manly after the entry exam. He shifted out of the way when a group of cadets walked past him to the elevator. The SOLDIER made his way over into the small lobby that was to the right of the elevator, where multiple chairs and couches were set up. He pulled his phone out once again, checking it quickly be for scowling and putting it away. Still nothing.  


Zack sighed as he realized that he had moved before actually thinking through everything once again. He only knew Cloud saying in the barracks, but he had no clue what room number he was in. Plus he didn't have a key card to enter the younger man's room. He lanced over to the elevator, weighing his options of going all they way back up to ask the secretary where the boys room was. The feeling in his stomach made him feel like he didn't have the time for that. He scanned the small lobby, jogging over to a huddle of four cadets that he had seen before.  


“Hey!” Zack greeted, smiling warmly as the surprised cadets. The quickly straightened up, standing at attention. Zack laughed, waving his hand dismissively at them. “No need for that. We are just friends down here.” The cadets relaxed, nervous smiled crossing their faces.  


“What can we help you with, Zack?”  


“Would any of you know where Cloud Strife's rooms is? I was going to train with him today but he hasn't shown up. It’s not like him.” The four murmured amongst themselves.  


“He’s the one with really spiky blonde hair and is really quite right?” Zack nodded. “Oh, he is in the 400 hallway. His room is at the end of the hallway. 410, I think.” The raven haired man smiled at the, thanking them before running off to the young cadets room. He quickly walked down the hallway, scanning the number plates outside the doors until he saw the one he needed. Zack stood for a moment outside the door, fist clenched as his stomach churned in worry. He and Cloud had grown very close over the months they had know each other, and Zack felt a closeness he couldn't explain. The thought of something happening to the younger male made his heart hurt.  


Zack took a deep breath before raising his hand and tapping his knuckles on the metal door. He listened closely for any movement. Nothing. He knocked again, this time harder.  


“Cloud!? Hey, it’s me, Zack!” He yelled, pressing himself against the door this time to try and hear more. After what seemed like a hour, he moved away, fear finally completely taking over. Blue eyes landed on the silver handle that stuck out from the door. Cloud always locked his door, he had started nagging Zack to do the same since the SOLDIER never did. Still he reached a gloved hand out, wrapping it around the metal and pushing down. His eyes widened as the door clicked open.  


“Shit…” He took a step in, the door closing behind him. “Could? You here Spike?” Zack called, taking careful steps as he walked into the small living room. No lights were on and it looked like nothing had been moved at all. The sound of a struggled cough caused the man to jump, head snapping to the left. He noticed a door slightly cracked open, a soft light showing through the dark. He quickly made his way over to where the noise had came from, pushing the door open slowly and glancing around the slightly lit room. There he saw the blonde curled up on his bed, his breath coming out in harsh pants. His cheeks were flushed and he was sweating. Zack quickly ripped off the glove from this right hand, pressing the back onto Clouds forehead.  


“Damn it… he's burning up! He was fine yesterday…” Zack gently sat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Clouds shoulder before he began to shake the other awake. He was still worried since the other seemed to have a fever, but he was happy to see the other still alive.  


Cloud let out a raspy groan as his body was shifted, he felt hot and cold all at the same time, and everything hurt. The feeling of something running through his hair calmed him slightly.  


“Spiky, you awake?” Cloud blinked his eyes open slightly, his eyes taking longer than usual to focus in the dim room. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes met with Zacks.  


“Zack?!” He squeaked out, his cheeks growing more red. He tried to sit up, only to get dizzy and fall back. Zack reached out and caught the other before he hit the bed.  


“Hey, calm down.” He snickered. “Don't move too much, you’re burning up. How do you feel?” The raven asked, gently laying the younger man back down the the bed. Cloud throw his arm over his face, covering his eyes.  


“I feel like I'm going to die…” A shiver shot through his body, reminding him that he was only in his pants. “And cold…” Zack smiled at the blonde, standing from the bed and picking up a blanket that had made it to the floor at some point in the others sleep. He tossed it over the others smaller frame, chuckling as he watched the blonde snuggle slightly into the fabric. Zack reached out again, placing his hand on Clouds forehead once again.  


“I’m going to run a get you some med's, alright? While I’m out you take a shower and change. Those are your uniform pants, so I bet they aren't that comfortable. I’ll be back in five seconds!” Cloud lifted his arm slightly from his eyes, looking at the older man. He let out a sigh before nodding, slowly lifting himself up. Cloud reached over to his nightstand and grab the key card that he had placed there the night before.  


“Here, so you can get back in…” Zack smiled, taking the card and heading out. Cloud flung his legs over the edge, and stood, only to lightly kick something. He felt his heart froze and quickly reached down and grabbed the syringe from the day before. Memories started to flood his mind. Was this the reason he was sick? He opened the drawer on the nightstand, tossing the syringe in before slamming it shut. He was just glad that Zack didn't see that. He really didn't want to have to explain everything to his friends and get him dragged in. He made his way to the shower that was attached to his room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants before locking the door. He hopped Zack came back soon.  


X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Zack stepped out of the elevator the quickly, making his way up to the receptionist. She shot him a look before letting out a sigh, setting her pen down.  


“Can I help you?”  


“I need some medication for a friend, he got sick over night.” He dug out his ID card. When you finally made it up to SOLDIER you were allowed to get medication without any trouble. The receptionist looked it over before handing it back.  


“Go ahead back to the doctor. Tell him what you need.” Zack shot her a smile before walking back to where the doctors office was. He knocked, waiting until he heard the man on the other side to come in. He pushed the door open and was greeted by a older looking man with long black hair and glasses. He wasn't the normal doctor. The man pushed his glasses up before leaning forward on the desk that was in front of him.  


“I’m Professor Hojo. I’m standing in for the doctor while she is doing so tests. How can I help you?” He asked in a flat tone. Zack shifted as he rubbed the back of his neck.  


“I’m I need some medication for a friend. He is running a fever and coughing.” Hojo nodded before looking truing around and looking through the many shelves stocked with medicine.  


“And who is this for?”  


“Cloud Strife. He is a cadet.” Hojo halted for a minute, before grabbing two pill bottles from the shelf. A smile creeped up on his lips as he put them into a small back and handed them to the SOLDIER.  


“Ah, I have seen him before. You must be Zack. Do take care of the boy, I can see him doing great things in the future. Tell him to come see me if he need more. But the illness should pass in about 24 hours.” Zack let out a nervous laugh before taking the bag and heading for the door. He didn't like the fact that Cloud had been around him, but he really could do anything about it.  


X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cloud looked up from where he was lying when he heard the door to his room open. He gave a weak smile to the other when he was handed a small bag.  


“Thanks you, Zack. You really didn't have to do all this.” Zack waved him off going to the small refrigerator Cloud had and grabbed a water. Cloud read the bottles, and grabbed the right amount of each one. He thanked Zack again before taking the medication and laying back down. Cloud let out a yelp as he was shoved over, looking over in shock as Zack flopped down on the bed next to him.  


“Zack? What are you doing?” He asked, sitting up slightly to look at his friend better.  


“You need someone to watch after you, besides it’s late and I don't feel like going all the way back up to my room. So i’m just going to crash here.” Cloud felt his face heat up. He opened his mouth to argue but knew once Zack decided on something there was no hope in changing. He lied back down. Zack watched as within minutes the cadet was asleep. The moment he had stepped out of the doctors office, he felt something was wrong. He would protect Cloud no matter what. He shut his eyes before drifting off to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it has taken me to update this. I have been a bit crazy and stressful for me for the past four months. I hope you all can understand. Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos, it makes my day. :) Hopefully soon I will be getting into more of a routine. Honestly I have never more then four chapters for this story so I'm reaching the part where I have to start making the new stuff. wooooo. '-' Anyway, hope you like it, and please tell me what you think! I love hearing what you guys think! <3

Cloud held the empty syringe tightly in his hand that was stuffed in his pocket. After a long week he had finally been able to shake off the sickness he had suddenly caught. Thought he was now no longer coughing and sneezing he still felt like he was at death's door. His arm was sore from having to stab a needle into himself. Each day he would have a fit, the world spinning and this body racked with pain, so each day he had to inject the Mako. If not for the constant care from Zack, the cadet was sure he would really be dead by now.  


Swiping his key card, he locked his door and made his way to the elevator. He was happy it was early in the morning, so most of the other cadets were either in training or still sleeping. He really didn't want one running into him and noticing the syringe, the questions would be unbearable. Once at the elevator he tapped the call button. The Mako had only lasted a week. He knew he needed more if he wanted to stop the pains the happened during the fits, and the blonde had not intention of finding out what happened with out the Mako. Blue looked up as a ding echoed in the empty room, watching as the doors slid open. He quickly got in, sighing in relief as he saw that nobody else was on. He clicked the button that the science labs were located.  


He let his mind wander as he watched the numbers flash as they passed each floor. Slowly he pulled his hand out of his pocket, looking at the empty syringe. He still didn't understand what was going on. Even after nights of just laying awake and racking his brain. Cloud really didn't want to talk to the messed up doctor ever again… but he had to get things strait. The sound of the elevator ding cause him to snap back to reality, stuffing his hand back into his pocket. Taking in a deep breath, Cloud watched the door slid open and he stepped out.  
People scurried past him, some talking on phones while some had their noses buried into files. None payed mind to the young cadet as he weaved through the hall, walking up to the receptionist desk. The lady from the day of his physical sat there, typing away and looking as bored as the last time he was here.  


“Excuse me....?” The blond murmured, shifting slightly. The woman looked up over her glasses, eyeing Cloud.  


“Yes? What do you need?” She sighed, sitting back in her chair, her nails tapping ever so slightly on the desk.  


“I, um… I was needing to talk to Professor Hojo.” She raised an eyebrow before nodding, typing something into her computer.  


“Name.”  


“Cloud Strife.” She was quiet for a moment.  


“Ah, he has you on his appointment list. Go on back.” Cloud nodded, murmuring a thank you, before walking back. This man had him on a list? What did this madman have in his head? He walked up to the door that was labeled ‘Professor Hojo’ and knocked, opening the door. Hojo looked up from his clip-board, a smirk played on his lips as soon as he saw Cloud.  


"I see you have returned." He laughed lightly, causing Cloud to flinch. Hojo smirk slowly formed into a grin, the same twisted grin. He nodded his head toward the back. Cloud began to follow slowly behind as Hojo lead him somewhere. He glanced around, to see some of the scientists looking at him, whispering. A tight knot began to form in his stomach as Hojo opened a door, motioning him to enter. The room looked like a surgery room. White walls, white floor tile, and silver lab table in the center. Across from that was a small sink, with some cabinets above it. A toxic waste box sat next to that. Machines the the cadet could even guess the reason for littered the space.  


"Please sit." Hojo said, motioning for Cloud to sit on the lab table. Cloud walked slowly to the table, jumping slightly to sit on it. Once he was on the table, Cloud pulled out the syringe, dropping onto the metal with a clank. Hojos’ eyes lit up as he turned from the counter where he was reading a file. “Ah, you you have already ran out.”  


“I want answers… NOW.” Cloud spat, glaring at the older man.  


“You will come to know all answers soon enough.”  


“No! I demand to know what is happening to me. What did you do to me? Why do I have to take this?!” He could feel that his face was flushed and he was panting slightly. He couldn't remember the last time he had flipped on someone… if ever. This wasn't like him at all. He was normally quiet and well collected. The Cloud that was talking was someone he didn't know. Hojo watched him, the grin still on his face. He picked up a file before pulling a pen from his lab coat pocket.  


“Have you gotten sick in the last few days?” He asked, dark eyes locking with blue ones. Cloud just stared, he was completely being brushed off.  


“Don’t just ignore me! I have a right-”  


“Just answer the questions.” Hojo snapped, his face now void of emotion. The cadet ground his teeth together before nodding.  


“Yes. I was sick all last week.”  


“Have you experienced any extreme pain?”  


“Yes. That is one of the signs that another fit is about to come one.” The doctor sat the file down, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. The smirk was back. He walked up to the blond and took the syringe from the table. He slipped it into his lab coat, before reaching into another pocket and retrieving a slightly larger one full of the green liquid. Cloud cringed, but reached out and snatched it from his hands.  


"Alright… I will give you some answers. You remember what all I said, when you were last here? Well as I said I'm doing an experiment, and you are the main test subject." He grinned, picking up the file once again. "I always wondered that if two strong men, plus Mako, would happen to mate… then would the offspring be stronger than normal children? That would be wonderful for Shin Ra." Cloud glared at the man.  


“Why the Mako, what did you do to me?”  


“The Mako is keeping you and the womb alive.” Cloud felt his heart stop.  


“W-womb?” The doctor nodded.  


“The Mako, along with your blood are forming an artificial womb, if you will. I had been looking into this question for years, so I tested it on some others here and there. With some alterations to the Mako, I have made it to where it is able to build tissue, muscles and anything else required. After enough Mako is in your system it will become almost infused with your blood.”  


“And if I refuse to take it?” Cloud breathed out, his chest tightening with every word.  


“I will not stop you if you decide to stop… but that's if you have a death wish. The womb will break down, which will send a large amount of Mako into your bloodstream. Since your body is still not used to the substance yet it will poison your heart and kill you in about… oh, I would give you about an hour or so to live." Clouds eyes widen in shock, but closed his mouth and slumped back, resting his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. Tears brimmed his eyes.  


“Why me…?” He choked out.  


"Your body is built more feminine than other men. That in turn will make the process much more suitable for a child. Also," He leaned closer to Cloud, studying him. "I know about you interest in the First class SOLDIER, Zack Fair." Cloud blushed. "Zack is the perfect male to test this on." Cloud glared at the older man.  


“I will not drag him into this!” Cloud pushed past the doctor, syringe held tight in his hands. Hojo chuckled, watching as the younger man stormed towards the door.  


"Come and see me once the Mako runs low." He turned his back and motioned for Cloud to leave with his hand. “Would be a shame if you were to die. I do wonder how that would affect your dear, dear friend.” Cloud slammed the door behind him, rage washing over him. He didn't want this, he didn't want this for Zack. He clicked the button on the elevator, shoving past some people who were stepping out once it arrived. He clicked the button to the cadet barracks. As the doors slid closed he bit his lip, sliding down to the floor, tears streaming down his face. His life had just went to hell and he was alone and confused.  


Cloud quickly gathered himself as he reached the barracks. He made a beeline straight to his room, unlocking the door and moving to his room. Zack wasn't there, at least. He tossed the syringe onto his nightstand, tears once again running down his face. He wished he could just hide away forever, pretend none of this was happening.  


The faint sound of buzzing jerked him from his grief. The blonde fished his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open and read the mail that was just sent to him.

_Cadet Cloud Strife, ___

_We have been informed that you are now clear to begin training once again. Training begins at 3:00 on the dot. ___

_Captain Alen H. ___

Cloud felt like he could scream. This was all Hojos fault. He was supposed the be off for another two days. The thought to just toss the phone and ignore the message crossed his mind. It wouldn't work though. They would just come find him and punish him for disobeying orders. Quickly he gathered his sparring equipment and his gym bag. As he was angrily shoved his water bottle into the bag he glanced at the syringe of green. With a sigh he grabbed a spare shirt and wrapped the syringe, stuffing it into the bottom of the bag before zipping it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you though of it! I would love to see what everyone thinks of this~


End file.
